The Solar Union
by Biollante
Summary: <html><head></head>When the Earth rises above the menace of destruction (for the most part), life is good. Then everything falls apart again, and the oldest organization known to the Solar Union must rise to the challenge and work with the beings that were once its enemies. Welcome to the Galaxy. Please enjoy your stay.</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**A story? You sure, boss?**_

_Yeah._

_**All righty then, me and M-**_

_Stop that sentence. They'll know soon enough._

_Now then…_

_Let's get to work._

**CH-1: Enter the Future**

_**[Cue music: Godzilla VS Biollante: Requiem]**_

2014:

The Second Xillian Invasion occurs. With the help of the long-established Organization M and Earth Union, Earth was able to repel the Xillians after several weeks of fierce and sometimes one-sided fighting. Many believe that if it weren't for the efforts of the Kaiser known as Ozaki, Earth very well could have fallen.

2020:

Reparations in the aftermath of the invasion are complete. Due to the amount of military and civilian hardware lost, it drove some countries to the edge of bankruptcy.

The Rumbling and its sister ships, along with the original flying battleship Atragon, were rebuilt using Xillian technology and human ingenuity. These ships, along with the recently revived Super X, Super XII, and Super XIII were pressed into service as defense versus both kaiju and other invaders, terrestrial or otherwise.

2022:

The Seatopians launch an attack on the now completely rebuilt human world, their god Megalon as their spearhead. Their god was quickly defeated by the "Big G", with Atragon acting as long range fire support, and the Seatopians surrendered quickly afterwards, not wanting to lose the center of their entire culture.

2030:

Humanity establishes a colony on Mars, launching from a lunar base established in the 90's. Using a mixture of Terran (Surface Dwellers, according to Mu), Xillian, Mu, and Seatopian technology, they quickly spread outwards using FTL drives and terraforming technology, colonizing every single semi-habitable world for the next 10 decades.

The Seatopians and the Mu are willingly folded into the Earth Union, with both factions being very cooperative, considering their past with the surface dwellers. Terrans are wary of their new-found allies, but this would eventually fade into nothing but trust for their fellow humans.

2073:

The Xillians' home planet is discovered, and news of it quickly spreads despite the military's attempts to cover it up. No one wanted a repeat of the Seatopian crisis, so several prominent political leaders met with the recently established Controller, or leader, of the Xillians. A deal was worked out over several weeks that the Xillians would be folded into Earth Union, all of its colonies and technology shared amongst the people. The Earth Union was renamed the Solar Union, due to Planet X's proximity to Jupiter in Earth's solar system.

Excavations on Mount Olympus on Mars revealed an ancient ruin of extraterrestrial origin. Studies quickly showed that the ruins contained ruined data packets written in a language that is almost exactly alike to the Atlantean culture discovered in the 90's, who created both Gamera and the Gyaos. Some scientists would even go so far as to declare them one and the same, but these wild claims were dismissed, seeing as the Atlanteans never showed any signs of being space worthy no matter how advanced they were when they ruins would come to be studied for a long time coming.

2099:

The S.U. comes into contact with an E.T. battlegroup of frigates and cruisers that are stationed at a large relic similar in make to that of the Atlantean ruins on Mars. When mutant techies from Organization M stationed on the research vessel _Ozaki_ activate the relic, the battlegroup attacked and destroyed the vessel. A techie from the research vessel who escaped via escape pod launched an encrypted signal to the nearby colony of Shanxi. A defensive group of the finest warships of the S.U. are gathered to defend the people of Shanxi. The Battle of Shanxi has begun.

_**Bridge of the Atragon**_

_**Subject: Captain Killian Gordon**_

_**En route to Shanxi**_

'_Why is it that whenever humanity and its allies come into contact with an extraterrestrial species, they are attacked seemingly at random and are forced to defend themselves?'_

This question was most prominent in Captain Gordon's mind as the _Atragon, Karyu, Rumbling, _and_ Éclair _were on route to Shanxi. They were called to service the S.U., and as bored as Gordon was, he never thought he'd be waging war against an alien species never encountered before.

As he turned to the main screen, which was currently showing his combat forces, he couldn't help but feel thankful. This was his chance to prove to his human father and Xillian mother that choosing to join the Navy would prove to be for the best.

The comms officer then spoke up. "Sir, we have an incoming transition from the _Mother_." "Onscreen, Agent 13," replied the Kaiser.

Of course, he could also be thankful that he had several Seatopians and people of Mu on board the Atragon. They'd be priceless in ground ops, what with their increased reflexes and greater strength. But he was shaken out of these thoughts by the main screen showing the Captain of the _Mothership_.

"Hail! I can assume you are Captain Gordon of the _Atragon_, yes?"

The Xillian species were an odd one. Thanks to their advanced technology, they were able to take the guise of humans using synthetic skin and blood vessels. Since the Solar Union was formed, however, most didn't bother with it. They walked around wearing their own forms for the most part.

The Xillian onscreen was a unique one, however, for he was wearing one such skin suit. In the guise of a male Terran from the Japanese mainland, he stood tall and proud, ignoring the rather incredulous looks from both his own crew and Gordon's. Instead, he was focusing his attention on the other Captain's reply.

"I am, and to whom do I owe the pleasure of speaking?" he replied, still as gruff as his ancestor, who was Captain of the _Atragon_ back in the Xillian invasion.

"I am Ship-Master Jerlen Kobayashi, a Kaiser and leader of the _Mothership_. I come to you with the blessings of the Controller, for he wishes to help our long-established allies. He sends his hopes that this joint operation will once and for all disperse any doubts about the Xillian people."

Gordon replied with a smirk: "Well, something tells me that the Terrans appreciate the help. You'll be under my command. Set your radio signals to Theta 2198, standard S.U. encryption. Get your fighters ready, they'll be the spearhead. I'll provide the covering fire."

"Yes sir, Captain Gordon. Setting radio signal now. Good luck to us all."

With that, the radio and video feed to the _Mothership_ cuts out, and Captain Gordon then signals Agent 13 to start up a fleet-wide transmission, the _Mothership_ traveling via FTL to Shanxi in formation with the rest of the fleet. Agent 13 then verified that the connection was established, and Captain Gordon of the Atragon then proceeds to give what would come to be known as the speech that would perfectly define what the Solar Union would come to define and stand for.

_**[End Requiem. Cue music: Marvel VS Capcom 3: Zero's Theme]**_

"Captain Gordon here. I understand that most of you in the fleet would very much rather be in your respective planets, at home, with your family. However, the threat that Shanxi faces today, the threat that we, even now, march to face threatens every single achievement the S.U. has made since its formation. Our way of life, from the usage of the synthetic skins from the Xillians to the way Terrans remain ever vigilant towards the Kaiju. All of it, wiped out. We march forward to directly combat this threat and stamp it out of existence. Even if we were to die today, our sacrifices will pave the way to an even greater and much stronger S.U.!

If even the Kaiju could not kill us off, then we will show the galaxy and even the Universe that we will not die so easily!

For the Solar Union!"

All five vessels, from the _Atragon_ to the _Mothership_, erupted in a chorus of cheers and promises, promises made only for their great power. At that moment, the formation dropped out of FTL, the colony of Shanxi sighted directly ahead.

"Enemy sighted, sir!"

"Target the big one with the primary maser cannon and FIRE!"

Welcome to the galaxy, Solar Union.

XXX

_**Colony of Shanxi**_

_**?**_

_**The Wilderness**_

This colony had always been peaceful and for someone like him, peaceful was relaxing. He lived in a small log cabin that was deep into a forest almost a hundred kilometers outside of one of Shanxi's few large cities and within 100 meters of a large lake which was sometimes used as a camping sight to see. He was on the opposite side of the lake and his cabin was obscured by some purposely placed brush.

He supported himself with a small garden and hunting the surrounding wildlife, as well as saving whatever he could for later. The trips he made into town were few and far between and usually ended with a large influx of funding. His business was profitable for all parties involved even if he was only a delegate for the original creators and his superiors.

'_Well…profitable for whoever isn't on the other end at least…' _He thought with a content grin crossing his lips. He could very easily stay here another year too, it wasn't like the Colonel would call him in for another mission anytime soon. At that his grin fell and he lifted his still cold beer back to his mouth. One thought had plagued his memories like a recurring villain in a bad anime.

_That secretary was way too smug when she said I was being sent on a peaceful assignment._

That thought was confirmed when the gods-be-damned alien dropship dropped out of the sky and into a low hover directly in front of his log cabin, spewing out about two squad's worth of aliens that opened fire on him the moment he was spotted by the point-man.

_Dammit Emma!_

As the first dust-sized projectiles left the barrels of the weapons the operative was already diving off of his porch, his still half-full beer still in hand and cradled to his chest. Unfortunately for the operative, the aliens had picked up strange energy readings emanating from the planet, in the secluded spot where his home was. Two squads were sent to investigate the energy signature, with the orders to kill or capture any enemies on sight and retrieve the source of the energy.

The operative ducked under the relative cover of his boat, which had been knocked off of its concrete supports by a recent storm, its years of use present from the wear and weathering along the natural wood hull. His wooden cover was being shredded by the second under the combined fire of about a dozen mass effect projectile throwers with the concrete supports lasting only a bit longer.

_Enough of this_, thought the operative with a grimace. He only knew of one reason that they would have come straight to him in the middle of nowhere, and that meant it was time to relocate. He downed the rest of his beer and threw the bottle high into the air towards the enemies. The weapons fire slowed as the sound of several shocked barks in their strange language and shattering glass filtered through the crackling of his now burning boat. During the short respite a heavy weight settled into his hands and his clothing seemed to stiffen. A grim smile pulled at his lips as he leaped up and took full advantage of the lack of incoming fire.

Suddenly, a large explosion resounded throughout the small clearing and two of the aliens were sent flying away, missing several limbs each and dead before they hit the ground. Another boom sounded and three more were killed, one of them simply red mist and pieces of oddly-colored scorched meat.

The remaining seven began to panic slightly and quickly spread out to not be targeted in a group. Several rushed at the small log cabin that the operative owned and cared for, running for the nearest cover and in an attempt to flank his position.

Once they were all inside, they began rush through it trying to find the back door or a window facing at toward the boat. The one soldier who found said window saw a muzzle flash and dropped to his back watching as a slightly glowing projectile crashed through the window and seemed to hover in the center of the cabin for but a moment, its glow hypnotic and drawing the eyes of all the aliens, before the house itself detonated in a furious explosion.

The shockwave from the explosion was large enough to stagger and knock down the remaining aliens, leaving them in a daze and a sharp ringing in their ears. For many of them, they never left the ground, their sight going dark. For the few that managed the strain to lift themselves to their knees their last sight of the world of the living a hazy figure with a gleaming blade and glinting eyes.

The operative de-cloaked in front of his burning home, a smoking and foreign-looking weapon in his hands and a heavy scowl on his face. Instead of the relaxed clothing that he had been wearing when the aliens first appeared, he was in a black bodysuit with form fitting bodyplates. Several metal and fluid glass looking plates emerged from the raised armor collar on his back and folded over his head from the advanced armor he was wearing, quickly obscuring his features to the outside observer and leaving only a black void and two blue "eyes" where its face usually would be.

"I will never listen to that secretary again", said the operative. And with that, he promptly disappeared from the naked eye.

It was time to do some damage.

XXX

_Colony of Shanxi_

_Subject Codename: Killroy_

_Combat in Progress_

Ever since he was created, Killroy never thought that he'd participate in the defense of a Solar Union colony against aliens that seemed hell-bent on wiping out the Terrans and their allies.

But then again, he never expected to actually become a cyborg, so anything is possible, right?

Most of Terran history, and a small part of Seatopian records, knew Killroy as Jet Jaguar, the benevolent defender of Terrans and the ass-kicker of Megalon and Gigan, with the Big G's help. Ever since that day, however, he split himself from humanity's ever watchful eyes and hid from the prying eyes of the Terrans. He spent all of 50 years, until after the second Xillian Invasion, hiding in the wilderness of Japan's Mount. Fuji, making constant upgrades to his operating software and training in nearly all forms of combat known in that age. By the time he felt ready to rejoin society, the Seatopians had been defeated once more, and he was exponentially stronger than before. Using the synthetic skins of the Xillians and implementing it directly into his armor and software, he was able to grow and burn off his skin in a way similar to that of the Simian's Mechagodzilla, the skin burning away to reveal the armored and combat-ready mech beneath. However, he resolved to stay as a regular Terran citizen, phasing in and out of public view, staying ever vigilant and never going mech until no other options were available.

However, considering his current situation, he may actually have to go mech. The alien's ground invasion force was large, and it was all centered to the one city on the colony. Thankfully, unknown to any party involved in this conflict, Jet Jaguar was fighting as a member of the military, fighting just as hard as the organics around him to defend his home.

Currently, Jet Jaguar, or Killroy according to the military, was fighting with his small squad of 4, directing them against a force of aliens that numbered almost twenty. The alien's projectile weapons, while prone to overheating, hit hard, draining their Xillian made shields faster than some older laser weaponry. Killroy's squad was armed with what was considered standard issue: a mixture of gunpowder and maser based weaponry, Terran tech. Killroy himself was armed with a maser-based general purpose machine gun, laying down the suppressing fire whenever the enemies had to let their guns cool or shields to recharge. His squad was becoming more and more edgy, what with the enemies lack of advancing. All of them knew that they were outnumbered five to one, so what was the problem? What were they waiting for?

They received their answer now though, for as we focus on Killroy's point of view, a large explosion is heard behind the aliens. From the large dust cloud kicked up, a large vehicle emerged, the long and threatening barrel pointed at the Solar Union squad. Mounted on treads and bearing a large and rounded hull, it made for a menacing tank and had the guns to back it up. Its large barrel was pointed in the squad's general direction, and it was rather short, indicating that the rounds being used were probably more suited to explosions than penetration.

What would become designated as an alien medium tank then fired a large solid projectile made of oddly colored metal from the massive but short barrel, and the shell slammed into a nearby building, merely feet from them. The building, 3 stories tall, collapsed, kicking up dust and debris, obscuring Killroy's squad from the aliens, the explosion itself washing heat over the squad, seemingly intent on roasting them in their armor.

"FALL BACK!"

Another shot was fired by the tank, and the unthinkable happened: it detonated in the middle of the squad as they attempted to fall back to the middle ring of the city.

A squad leader's worst nightmare is watching his squad die around him. What's worse is being powerless to stop it. Killroy was in the front of the retreating squad, and as the projectile detonated near the back, Killroy only suffered burns across his synthetic skin. It boiled away in certain places where his body armor didn't provide protection.

He turned around and screamed his frustrations at the group of aliens and their tank, and even as he raised his general purpose MG and prepared to fire, he heard a low but loud siren from…above him?

Even the tank didn't fire as the Solar Union gunship, armed to the teeth with anti-armor masers and high-payload proton missiles, hovered above the lone cyborg, who was seething with the fury of a Spiral Heat Beam. Loosely based off of the original Super X gunship that was originally made to combat Kaiju, this new model was dubbed the KR-91, or as most pilots called it, the Fatboy. Able to be almost as maneuverable as an interceptor in its element, despite the fact that it was slow, it was heavily armed and was deployed specifically for anti-armor capabilities, although the maser emitters it was armed with were very capable of shredding just about anything not properly defended.

Unfortunately for the aliens, this applied for them. And not even the tank round would be able to pierce the armor of the Fatboy, no matter how much they prayed.

Then, the gunship opened fire.

XXX

_In orbit above Shanxi_

_Subject: Captain Killian Gordon_

_Combat in Progress_

It had been a mere fifteen minutes, and events had come to a destructive head for the combatants in space. Ruined interceptors and bombers, as well as Xillian drones, littered the space around both the large alien vessel, labeled as a dreadnaught and the _Atragon_, who were facing off head to head. _Atragon_'s opponent and _Atragon_ itself were currently exchanging fire using the primary spinal guns mounted respectively on each ship. The dreadnaught used projectiles, however, and that is where the ships differed, if nowhere else.

Two discs mounted on the flying battleship's sides, about three times the size of the original Garuda made in the 1990's, detached from the sides of the ship and positioned themselves near the bottom of the ship. Then, they began to orbit the ship itself, beginning to glow with the same energy that was discovered in the 60's: Type 66 Maser energy. A gun barrel extended from the bottom of the drill, and began to glow with the same energy.

This was the same system used in the Second Xillian Invasion, upgraded even more and turned into an actual weapon instead of only a recharger. Exclusive only to the _Atragon_, the dreadnaught was introduced to one of the finest pieces of Solar Union weaponry.

Enter the Infinity Cannon.

The gun fired, its corresponding discs having channeled a strong enough Maser field and the gun itself fully charged up.

The basis for this system was that when the gun fired, a standard, if much larger, beam of Type 66 Maser energy erupted from the cannon, and became caught in the rapidly rotating field of Maser energy made by the discs. This would make the entire field spin faster and faster, until the kinetic forces of the beam became too much and broke free from the beam, erupting from the disc exponentially stronger and much more concentrated. Its name originated from the infinity-like visual effect created when the cannon's energy hit the disc.

The bad news for the dreadnaught: no matter how powerful its laser point defenses and shields were, they were not designed to stop any kind of beam weapon, especially Maser energy.

The beam shot past where the shields were observed to be stationed, and slammed into the side of the ship. Electrical energy was discharged into the ship, shocking shields, engines, and point defense weapon systems into temporary submission as the beam's kinetic energy tore another large hole into the front-left, right next to the dreadnaught's main gun. The Infinity Cannon was so powerful, it had accidently torn straight through the ship's hull, actually doing less damage than if it had stopped halfway. One could see through the whole completely to the other side.

The alien's spinal gun wasn't disabled however, and it retaliated against the _Atragon_, whose engine was disabled after firing such a powerful weapon. The strange weapon shot through space at a fraction of the speed of light, and it tore through the _Atragon_'s shield, finally succeeding where the other shots had failed.

It slammed into the drillbit mounted on the nose of the flying battleship, and the drill fractured from the impact, the space titanium shuddering under the impact, though it held true and stayed intact, for the most part.

This impact was felt throughout the ship, but no one felt it as much as Captain Gordon, who felt as if the ship was his own life and blood. He growled in savage anger at the thought of the alien bastard terrorizing his country anymore. His hands flying over the solid light projections of the captain's chair, he opened a screen that showed the current status of the _Éclair, Rumbling, and Karyu_ that were engaged with the other alien ships.

Despite being outnumbered two to one, the Solar Union flying battleships were kicking all kinds of ass. _Éclair_ was currently firing a massive volley of proton missiles at two of what were designated as cruisers. The alien point defenses shot many out of the air, but many more slammed into the ships' shields, which severely weakened them. The _Éclair _then fired a burst of Type 92 Maser energy from the emitter on its front, which tore into and caused a series of explosions that blew up the ship from the inside out. Still firing, it dragged the beam across to the other cruiser, and the beam slammed into its spinal cannon, disabling it due to sheer kinetic force.

Meanwhile, the _Rumbling _and the _Karyu_ were engaged with ferocious combat with the four remaining enemy ships. Both had sent their fighter complement to engage the enemy, and those interceptors were currently swarming the enemy ships like flies to rotted meat. The ships were in tight formation, so they rarely could fire into the swarm without risk. Spots that seemed to center around the spinal cannons and point defense systems began to freeze over, another shock for the alien invaders that they could not have accounted for.

The interceptors were affectionately nicknamed Flashes due to their high speed. Based off of the frame of the Super XIII, made to accommodate being docked with others of its kind, and consisting of one pilot and one gunner, this particular model of interceptor was relatively new to the Solar Union, and it used a technology that was rarely used by any other interceptor in the known galaxy, alien or otherwise.

Ultra-low Temperature Maser guns, or the ULT Maser system.

The idea behind this was that most types of known shield systems were always there but invisible, only visible until something was blocked by the shield. The ULT system was designed to literally freeze actual photonic shields that could block energy, thereby holding the photons in place and preventing the much-needed movement of those energy particles to other places that they may be needed by.

However, it became quickly apparent that the alien's shield systems were apparently only designed to block solid projectiles, which would come to be a disappointment to any scientists able to get their hands on the technology afterwards. This led to the second intended function of the ULT Maser system. They were to freeze the hull armor, aiming for important systems such as engines and major weapons systems, and ballistic weapons were to shatter the frozen pieces of ship, thereby creating makeshift docking ports for any docking parties and completely destroying anything else frozen. It was in this way that the enemy ships were being whittled down, losing power to almost all functions on-board that would make it battle worthy.

Even as all this was happening, he received a transmission from a few allies that made him grim in a rather predatory-like fashion.

A surprise came for the poor alien ships being swarmed.

The Flashes, at a command from Captain Gordon as he saw his surprise arrive, suddenly disengaged from these ships, returning to refuel and rearm at their respective battleship. Believing the enemy to have exhausted their weapons, the enemy ships diverted any remaining power to engines, shields, and spinal cannons, one ship even charging up its point-defense as if to broadside from extreme range. The aliens formed up in a diamond attack formation, and at a word from the one Captain at the head of the formation-

_**[End Zero's Theme. Cue music: Standing on Tattered Feet (Megaman Unlimited: Occupied Wily's Castle Stage Three Theme)]**_

The lead ship became engulfed in a blinding blue light, and the light dissipated after several seconds to show the burnt and ruined remains of the leading ship. The sight led the other three to stop and engage evasive maneuvers in an attempt to dodge whatever hellish new weapon their enemy had deployed.

Too bad that they didn't engage their scanners, because they would have shat themselves of fear.

Far away, about a couple hundred thousand kilometers from the battleground, four new ships stood proud and powerful, glowing in an almost ethereal blue light.

One could only think of a capsule looking at the damned things. It was ungainly, poorly armored, and round like an oval. One would think that such a ship would be worthless in frontlines space combat.

They don't think like the Solar Union.

Enter the _Thumper _-class long range artillery ships.

These ships were by far the most unique thing ever developed at that point in time. While it was as ugly as an irradiated Space Gyaos, they were much loved by the S.U. for their amazing capability in combat. These ships were equipped with a weapon system that was inspired by the queen of the Legion horde that attacked Earth in the 1990's.

Plasma energy was in constant circulation in the ship, feeding energy to all the ship's functions and primary cannon. Any excess energy is vented through dedicated piping that leads to the outside of the ship, which is what makes the ship glow a dull blue. This glow intensifies when the primary cannon is fired, as a large amount of energy must be vented, lest the ship be practically melted from the extreme heat.

A ball of plasma was sent to the front part of the capsule, stationary and about as large as a 21st century semi. Multiple magnetic fields around the capsule, set in place into the walls of the front part of the capsule, turn on and proceed to fluctuate the energy, making it spin in place. It takes a few seconds, but the energy would soon be spinning rapidly and would be concentrated to the size of a tractor. The front part of the capsule would then open, the magnetic fields spinning the ball would turn off, and a larger and more powerful magnetic field would act as a firing pin, pushing the ball out of the capsule and rocketing towards its target. In this case, since the alien's shield systems were not able to accommodate energy weapons, the ship targeted was destined to become nothing more than barely salvageable scrap, if that.

The ship itself is poorly armored, as adding any more armor would not only weigh the ship considerably and take up a lot of money, but would also interfere with the Thermal-Bleed-Off systems and proceed to melt off once the gun was fired even once, let alone multiple times. As a result, the _Thumper_-class was designated an artillery ship, tasked with heavy fire support, and usually deployed with other ships that had the capability to defend it. There are only a small amount of these ships actually in service however, seeing as how the ship as a whole is so expensive.

Its shield systems were another matter entirely. The ships were insanely expensive, and their weapons systems and large crew of over 5,000 were irreplaceable, and so its shields were the equivalent of a Cruiser, with brief moments of overcharge that could bump it up to Dreadnought level. However there was another, _secret,_ addition to the shields. An addition that would make attempting to close with the ship to take advantage of its cumbersome maneuverability almost certain suicide.

The fact that the majority of those ships only served to bolster Gordon's confidence, even as he labeled the dreadnaught a target to be captured. He'd love to see the aliens come back from this punch to the gut, and he very much doubted they would.

With that in mind, he sent orders for the _Atragon_'s infantry to be deployed to the dreadnaught, with a large complement of Flashes set to provide covering fire, and to blow a hole large enough for several transports to be docked.

XXX

_On the surface of Shanxi_

_Subject Codename: Killroy_

_Combat in Lull_

Dust had been kicked up everywhere after the Fatboy had unleashed its payload, and Killroy had been forced to beat a retreat from the poor bastards the gunship was targeting. Coughing up a storm even having retreated so far, he cursed the men who created the proton missile. "God damned payloads are way too much to mount on a gunship. I swear, if these things were ever loaded with darts…"

He trailed off in his rant to look up into the sky. If one had mechanical functions, like Killroy, one could see the ridiculous gunfight between the _Atragon_ and her allies versus the aliens, though the tell-tale glow of the Thumper-class cannon could be seen if a Terran looked hard enough. All around him were the sporadic gunfights of a war in progress, to be expected of any war taking place on land. The screams of the dying, however, could not distract Killroy from what had taken up his attention.

A transport ship was in the process of landing. About 100 feet in the air and 100 feet to Killroy's right, it was coming down fast but soft, intent on dropping its payload and heading off. However, it was the insignia that was on the ship itself that held his attention, even as the ship landed.

A great beast, growling to the viewer, surrounded by two old fighter planes and framed by a wire-framed Earth. An insignia long since thought lost and part of an age long past, now back once again to defend the people behind the shield the insignia represented.

Killroy grinned as the troops dismounted, and whispered to himself:

"G-Force."

…

_**Next time…**_

"It's time to push these assholes off our planet!"

"Killroy!? Your skin, what…?"

"I've had enough of this!"

"These bastard primitives dare to activate a Relay without concern!? They are trying to doom us all! Kill Them, _Kill Them All!"_

…

_**(A/N)**_

_There._

_I'm done._

…

_I think._

_This was an idea that had budded after seeing just how broken some human factions could be in fanfictions, and after seeing certain stories like From the Ashes show a realistic approach to the human faction, this idea had finally bloomed and had taken root in me._

_I'm a huge fan of the Big G, and I like Mass Effect even though the ending is royally fucked. I have many ideas for this story, some good, most bad, all ridiculous. OC's will appear and stay, but only about 4. The operative…well, you'll see._

_Please send any questions towards me via this messaging system on FanFiction, or via email (just ask for it in the message)._

_?: Hey, what about me?_

_?: __**And me too!**_

_Don't worry, you two, you'll introduce yourselves soon enough._

_?: Fine then. You'd better, mate._

_?: __**Fair deal, boss.**_

_By the by, this IS my first story, even though I've attempted several others before, so please keep criticism constructive, cause that stuff is great for anything. If you like flames, fuck off. I have a beta reader already, but I'll think about getting one or two more. Maybe._

_Again, any questions, especially concerning the timeline that I have planned, feel free to ask about it._

_Bio out._

…

…

…

_*Static Hiss*_

"_This is Operative NG-515-R, mission parameters have changed; new players have entered the field. Submit a Priority message to [__**REDACTED**__]. Reinforcements may be necessary to ensure the success of the objective._

…

…

…

_Request granted. _

_BC-2279-xi2 have been contacted…_

_Reassigning…_

_Will remain on standby until call is given._

_Call is __**[**_▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅_]_

_Notice: Restrictions lifted to CL-4 as needed. Limited permissions._


	2. Chapter 2

_?: __**Hello again, readers. I'm not allowed to disclose my identity at the moment, but just know I'm Bio's muse. He hates me cause I don't like to work too often, even when he's got everything laid out.**_

_**I'll go ahead and address some reviews while I'm able to.**_

_**Yes, I caught that error about the First Contact War that actually shouldn't be called that. No worries, I fixed that and kicked Bio's ass doing it. Fucking idiot.**_

_**I'm sorry that you feel that way about the whole conflict in general, but lets be honest here: would you rather us stick to something even slightly resembling canon, or would you rather us completely ignore everything having to with realism and make the Big G himself fly constantly like some giant demented balloon propelled by atomic farts, and kill the Reapers?**_

_**We're writing my story the way it is for a reason, from the discrepancy in the timeline of the galaxy, to the way the Solar Union is going to handle politics with the Citadel. Sorry, but the Battle of Shanxi is honestly the best place to start up the fic, and is the most reliable in terms of setting up the background.**_

_**Also, these particular ULT Maser guns were designed to be used against the engines and weapons systems of ships, disabling them in a flurry of fire. It happens so quick, its where they got their name: Flashes. Also, while you bring up a point, Mass Effect engines would also send passive energy waves throughout the ship, heating the ship to a point above absolute zero and therefore making freezer weapons a viable strategy. Modern day space-borne ships don't have Mass Effect, so that isn't shown in real life. Obviously. And besides, why bother trying to punch through kinetic barriers while most of the Solar Union's tech completely ignores them? You gotta be efficient.**_

_**Kudos to you for catching the references to that thing! That one made Bio pretty happy, let me tell ya.**_

_**As for the appearance of Kaiju…?**_

_**:)**_

_**To the others, thank you for the positive feedback, and we'll see what we can do about cooking up some Codex entries, especially for the difference between Masers and lasers and the whole basis of thermal tech. You all just may like that.**_

_**Anyways, I hear the lazy bastard (fucking hypocrite) coming, so here's the next chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**CH-2: A Secret**

_On the Surface of Shanxi_

_Subject: Killroy_

_Combat in Lull_

_**[Music cue: Godzilla VS Biollante: Scramble]**_

Killroy grinned as the transport unloaded its troops out onto the field. Of course G-Force would be here, he berated himself, they were everywhere. He definitely wasn't complaining though, they knew what they were doing for sure, and had access to more advanced weapons, like the handheld MBAW emitters. He honestly couldn't wait to get his hands on one.

The grin slid off, however, once he saw the armaments carried by the elite Mutants, Xillians, Mu-ians, and Seatopians. The most destructive weapon he could see as they dispersed and eradicated the aliens were Full Metal Launchers, more suited for anti-bunker and anti-fortress ops than anti-armor or aircraft unless they aimed right and armed the missiles with a timed detonator. He could see that they had sufficient anti-infantry however, so maybe if that gunship tagged along…

Killroy's mechanized eyes then quickly spotted one man in particular. In the armor that would typically accompany a Kaiser dedicated to their VIP, he had already off-loaded with his men and was directing operations in general for the two squads unloaded to the surface. He then turned his head to the direction of Killroy, and smiled in an almost predatory fashion. This prompted grin in the exact same way to the man.

"Fancy seeing you here!" Killroy called out.

The man responded by unsheathing the bayonet supposed to be mounted on his rifle and rushing at Killroy with all the intent to kill.

Killroy quickly responded by unsheathing his own Bowie knife and meeting the charge with a block. Catching the man's bayonet on the hilt of his own knife, Killroy then twisted his hand in such a way that should have made his hand break, and which looked frankly impossible. This maneuver prompted the man to drop his knife or risk dislocating his wrist. He was then caught in a chokehold and the Bowie knife was held to his throat.

Killroy laughed at the defeated man cynically. "Heh, you honestly thought that would work even after all this time?"

"I had to try, old man, or else my reputation as a badass would have been tarnished."

Killroy held the man for a couple of seconds more before releasing his death-grip on him, allowing him to retrieve his bayonet. "Fucking old man…" the younger man uttered silently.

"Hmm? What was that Shepard? I don't think I heard what you said right now cause of all the butt-hurt I feel from you!"

"Fuck off, Killroy." Frank Shepard replied with a classic "fuck you" delivered via the ever useful right hand, his bayonet sheathed away.

The man and cyborg in disguise were well acquainted with each other, with Frank having been trained in boot camp in the ways of the warrior from one much more experienced than he could ever know. The cyborg had felt potential in Frank, and so had taken him under his wing. The last person to have ever received this blessing-in-disguise was probably controlling the defending fleet in orbit above the planet they stood on. At least, that's what Killroy thought.

"Well, are we gonna counterattack these bastards or what?" The cyborg in disguise asked wirily, cycling energy packs on his Maser GPMG as he did so. He'd already accessed the battle network across the single city on Shanxi (being a cyborg was useful like that), and he knew that the platoon of infantry stationed was already almost geared up for a counterattack, with many eager to just rush on in and kick their asses five times to Sunday.

"Well, of course. What, you thought we'd let them have a colony here or what? As if! Everyone is already geared up and ready to knock them off the planet. Apparently, they have a heavily defended fire-base established about 4 miles from the city outskirts, and we already have APC's enroute to pick us up and move us out. Probably a 3 minute drive, at most."

As they say, speak of the devil and he shall appear. Three APC's drove into the sector, their automated turrets actively seeking things to explode.

"It's time to push these assholes off our planet!"

_**[End Requiem. Cue music: Godzilla VS Biollante: Bio Wars]**_

With a whooping cheer from the elite G-Force squads, they and Killroy mounted up and headed off for the fire-base.

'I'll give you guys a proper burial after this, I promise', thought the cyborg as they peeled off towards the enemy.

XXX

_In Orbit above Shanxi_

_Subject: Lt. Freeman_

_Mission: Salvage and Capture of Alien Officers in Dreadnaught_

Freeman sighed nervously. Today marked the first official day of him being a Lieutenant, and aliens just had to go and invade his home-to-be. He was officially pissed off at the bullshit today had consisted of, and yet he felt more nervous than angry.

He wasn't used to leading a squad in combat like this. He had the proper training to lead one, but he knew very well that experience gained in combat outclassed simple exercises any day. He most definitely did not want to be remembered as being the reason why this op failed. He was lost as to why the brass would give him this job over anyone else, but he would do his best, fear be damned.

He will succeed, it was as simple as that.

With a heavy breath, he checked up on all his gear: Armor, check. Projectile assault rifle, check. Maser sidearm, check. Explosive devices for infantry, check.

ST Plasma Crowbar…

Check.

With a nod, he readied himself just as the transport ship boarded the dreadnaught. He gave the pilot a nod of gratitude, and the pilot opened the bay doors, flooding the once pressurized chamber with vacuum. He sent a message to his squad's visors in their hardsuits via wireless comms: _If there's a breach, you know what to do._ His squad replied with affirmative shakes of their heads, and he led the charge to cover in what looked like the bunks for the alien crew, taking cover behind what could have passed for bunks, welded into the floor.

Even as the rest of the squad took cover behind other bunks, a door at the far end, still relatively intact, exploded outwards, sent into a listless tumble thanks to the vacuum of space. An enemy squad of aliens entered and began firing, driving the Solar Union infantry into cover.

A Xillian next to Freeman yelled in pain as an oddly colored bullet penetrated the hardsuit, and he quickly let the synthetic skin he had adorned earlier burn away beneath the hardsuit, leaving him in his original form. Granted an extra layer of what was basically a hardsuit for the Xillians, the wounded Xillian fired back with a laser-based sidearm, the long-reaching beam tearing into the offending alien's neck and leaving him to die a quick and painful death. Freeman himself then popped out of cover and sprayed a burst at the thing next to it, but the bullets impacted onto a barrier that seemed to pop into place, stopping the projectiles at around a foot from the alien itself. Even as Freeman cursed to himself and poured more fire into the shields, the alien quickly ducked back into cover as its shields shattered and a few round tore away a section of its shoulder pauldron.

_They have personal shields, so try either overwhelming fire or energy weapons. Maybe their shields can't stop energy, like their ships._

Thanking the White Moth herself for the ever convenient word bank built into the visor's HUD, he fired a long burst at an alien suppressing a Seatopian, and the burst visibly broke the shields, impacting and completely tearing through the alien. It shuddered and died on the spot.

In short order, the enemy squad was killed, though that wasn't for lack of trying on their part. With a nod of confirmation from the Xillian hit earlier, he led the squad through the bowels of the ship.

:

Now, after a fierce fifteen minutes of isolated firefights, they were at what they thought was the bridge. It was miraculously intact even after the sheer power of the weapons hitting the damned thing. Freeman could only guess that these aliens actually liked their acting officers.

There wasn't time for thought now, because when he led the breach into the bridge, many things happened.

Time seemed to slow as he took it all in.

Directly in front of him was the Captain. There was no actual evidence visible aside from the way the Captain looked imposing in a subconscious way. To its right and left were what he could only guess were his assistant officers. All three of these beings had been facing the door, and, though Freeman could not tell just what they were feeling.

He was, however, extremely aware of the two aliens to his right and left, one of which was going for the sidearm on his right.

Time sped up once more.

_Try and keep up._

The alien on his right was already too slow when Freeman whipped around and kicked him onto the floor, killing it where it lay with a burst of Maser energy. He, of course, had not forgotten about the other freak behind him, as said freak grappled him, looking for grapple points on his armor.

_Amateur._

Freeman threw his own head back and slammed it into the alien bastard behind him, knocking him away. Time seemed to slow again as he looked at the officers of the ship.

Who he thought was the Captain and his two officers had split into two different escape pods, seeing as how Freeman had eliminated the ambush. The crew probably wasn't aware of the escape meant for these seemingly self-entitled pricks, so Freeman had to make a choice.

His gut told him quantity, his mind told him quality.

In a rush, he sprinted after the two officers and dove into their escape pod even as his squad filed in behind him, shouting his name and firing at the escaping Captain simultaneously. The escape pod then ejected, with Freeman hitching a ride.

[+]

_**[End Bio Wars]**_

Those goddamned beings were still firing at Captain Beletemus even as he dove into the escape and ejected away. He quickly called for evac while he still could and could still remember how this all came to be.

His dreadnaught had been on patrol in the system the nearby relay had connected to when they had registered the relay coming online. In a fit of paranoia, he had ordered the ship to travel through the relay and fire upon anything foreign. All that was there was a small ship that had been quickly destroyed, though it had sent out a signal that had been noticed too late.

A mere couple of days later, after a check with his superior officer back on his homeworld, and he had begun immediate combat operations. He could even remember what the superior had said:

"These bastard primitives dare to activate a Relay without concern!? They are trying to doom us all! Kill them! _Kill them all!"_

The outburst had quite scared Beletemus, and he had felt quite compelled to commence a preemptive strike against these creatures, no matter how powerful they may be.

They were wrong.

He was wrong.

Even as a heavily damaged cruiser came to rescue him and escape alive, he prayed to his gods that his actions had not completely ruined the Citadel and all species associated with it.

He desperately prayed.

XXX

_On the Surface of Shanxi_

_Sunject: Killroy_

_Combat in Progress-__**Complication**_

_**[Music cue: MegaMan Unlimited: Wily Boss Battle 2: Blood Brothers (VS ProtoMan)]**_

"Killroy!? Your skin, what…?"

Killroy sighed wearily even as the APC was being fired at. Explosions echoed all around, the sound of two alien tanks and a gunship wreaking havoc upon the counteroffensive established by the defenders. Despite all this, the APCs rolled onwards towards the outer walls of the fire base to establish a foothold.

Despite all this, fucking Shepard was still fawning over the ruined synthetic skin on his back like a baby over a new toy in the front of the APC. It had been burned away by the high explosive tank round fired by that one bastard of an alien armor piece.

The same one that had killed off his squad practically instantly…

"Enough, Shepard! I'll explain this shit to you later, now shut the hell up and put my damned armor back on before I shove my gun up your fucking nose!"

Frank blinked. He'd never heard his old mentor so angry before. "Is it that much of a touchy issue?"

"Yes it is, Frank. Do it. _Now."_

After blinking in wonder, he set the back of the armor into place, letting the armor re-magnetize with the rest of the system. "Sorry man. You pro-"

"Shut up back there! Get your asses ready to roll, G-Force!"

"Get ready, ladies!" Frank called out to his squads via wireless comms, and there was a scramble as everyone checked their gear and readied for heavy combat.

Thankfully, the driver was way too focused on making sure none of them exploded to wonder what her CO was making a fuss about.

The four APC's swerved to a stop and let the AI directed guns fire upon all valid targets, consisting of anything alien. The high rate of fire combined with the Maser's tendencies to bypass their kinetic barriers resulted in about 15 aliens being cut down like wheat, the rest too busy being suppressed to care.

The G-Force squads quickly dismounted and engaged the majority of the enemy forces head on. Overlapping fields of fire were established via APC turrets and weapons like Killroy's, and the battle began in all of its fiery glory.

Frank and Killroy, along with two other members of G-Force armed with Full Metal Launchers, drove an arrowhead into the alien defenses, securing their weapons and scraps of anything that looked important. The scientists needed _something_ to dissect anyways, so why not indulge them? All the way, between the sharpened reflexes of both Shepard and Frank, and the heavy duty payload of the Full Metal Launchers, the enemy was quickly losing ground when caught between infantry suppressive fire and the sheer power of the group of four relentlessly gaining ground.

Then the tanks suddenly turned towards them.

The group of four dived to relative safety behind a wall made of alien material as the tanks fired slow traveling high explosive shells at the attackers. The resulting explosion washed heat and kinetic force over the group, and the _boom_ produced popped their eardrums. "Now what!?" one of the G-Force men holding a Full Metal Launcher said.

Killroy looked grim. "No time. Trust me."

"What are you ta-"

The mech ran out from cover into the open, spraying wilding with his Maser GPMG to attract the attention of the tanks and their high explosive destruction. One tank turned its barrel towards him, but the other stayed trained on Killroy's comrades. This tank then began advancing upon their position even as infantry and a fucking alien gunship laid down suppressive fire.

No, he would _not _let more people die to these bastards, not if he could help it.

"I've had _enough _of this!"

In a fit of rage at the thought of losing his old student and G-Force companions, he threw his GPMG at the general direction of his allies (_Better to let them hold it than the alien assholes_) and he leapt onto the tank, climbing over the barrel and going to the rotary turret guiding it. Burning off the synthetic skin on his hand, he allowed his strength as a mech to shine through, punching clean through the armor plating and pulling out a rather terrified alien, who was acting as a gunner for the tank. Knocking it unconscious and throwing it, once again, in the general direction of his allies, he then pulled a grenade and dropped it down the hole he had made with his fist before throwing himself clear of the explosion.

This was a good move, as the tank erupted in a brilliant explosion of light and heat, instantly killing the aliens inside and ruining the tank completely.

Meanwhile, as Killroy had become the bait, Frank had grabbed the Full Metal Launcher from the man who had spoken earlier and gave him his own Maser DMR.

"Cover me, would ya?"

With that, he readied the launcher and popped out of cover, firing a super-penetrating missile towards the enemy's front. The missile completely tore through the front bulge of the tank, detonating inside the tank and turning the tank into what was a larger fragmentation grenade.

Before he could retrieve his DMR, however, a blinding pain tore through his arm and side, driving him to the ground in pain, blood pouring from the claw wounds that had managed to tear through the weaker and more flexible parts of his super-dense armor.

Above him stood an alien, its features contorted into something that Frank could swear was rage. At him? At his species? At not killing the Terran in front of him? Frank didn't know, and likely would not ever know.

Resigned to his death, he closed his eyes and waited for the end.

What he got was a yell of pain and a grunt of rage.

[+]

Saren Arterius was running after his brother, desperately trying to get him to fall back, board the transport shuttle, and leave the planet. His brother had been overwhelmed with rage at the uselessness of his subordinates, and was itching to go lead them directly. When he was told by the only surviving cruiser's captain that they needed to fall back, the General had picked up his rifle and ran off.

The fact that Saren may have been considered a traitor by his actions never registered with the Turian; he just wanted to bring his brother to safety and fight these blasphemous primitives another day, no matter the cost.

What he saw next would forever change his life.

The future Spectre witnessed a bipedal being running at speeds that seemed impossible to organics, with every single intent visible to kill the brother that had just struck down the creature in heavy armor.

Saren raised his own rifle and began firing his Mass Effect-powered weapon, only to receive a shock as the high-power slugs that would have dropped any organic were shrugged off, sparking harmlessly off of its armor. Another burst proved no more effective, the being's head somehow _deflecting_ the bullets impacting it.

Then his brother was impaled through his chest from behind by the being's fist covered in green energy.

Saren yelled in rage and fired his rifle at his brother's murderer at full auto. He fired until his rifle overheated, and then pulled out his sidearm and continued firing until that overheated too.

The being stood tall, in defiance of every single thing that should have killed it. Saren roared a challenge, but before he could pounce his new-found prey, the creature whipped around and caught him on one arm, stalling his charge to a screeching halt. He was then thrown 10 meters away, where it removed its hand from his brother and turned to look at him.

Green energy still covered the hand that had impaled Saren's brother, and the creature opened his fist, palm first, pointing at the Turian.

The resulting explosion knocked Saren cold, where he was quickly pulled away by two other Turians onto the transport ship to be sent to the med-bay on the wounded cruiser.

[+]

_**[End Blood Brothers]**_

Jet Jaguar watched coldly as the alien was dragged away, his head and back sore from the bullets he was forced to deflect. He had originally thought that he didn't need to go mech today, but fate obviously had different plans for him. He lowered his glowing palm as the rest of the G-Force squads, minus those who were only wounded, moved up and began securing wounded as prisoners and capturing technology.

"K-K-Killroy…?"

The cyborg in question sighed remorsefully and turned to his old friend. The two men wielding Full Metal Launchers from earlier had already lain him down on the ground, tending to his gash and holding him steady until medical staff from the city could make it and properly fix him.

Frank looked like absolute shit, bleeding from his side and looking like the world's stiffest drink would do nothing to ease his suffering. Killroy knew why he was even bothering to stay conscious though, and while Killroy could just use the typical "experimental weapons" excuse for the G-Force squad members, Frank was a different story.

Goddamnit, Frank.

"Do you mind if I explain later, Frank? You're still kinda bleeding," said Killroy, looking grim and resigned at the knowledge Frank was about to hold. The wounded man nodded shakily and promptly fainted, as if on cue.

XXX

_In Orbit above Shanxi_

_Subject: Captain Killian Gordon_

_Combat: Finished: Success_

_**[Music cue: MegaMan Zero: Captive Legend]**_

"We did it, guys," No. 13 panted into the fleet-wide comm system. "Enemy was repelled, send a status report to the Captain. Take a breather, we all deserve it."

The Mu-ian turned to his Captain, and Killian Gordon nodded towards him. With a grateful nod, the agent of Mu departed from the bridge, deciding to himself that his bed was very good.

Gordon sighed, tension of a battle hard fought leaving him. Status reports were already filing back in, and what he got weren't as bad as he thought it had gone.

The team that had boarded the dreadnaught had captured much in the way of technology, and while their Lieutenant went literally and figuratively overboard, they DID manage to capture an officer once the escape pod had landed, though one had mysteriously disappeared, and Freeman was very adamant on NOT answering what had happened. Gordon was not worried, however: he was pretty damn sure Freeman had a reason, so he intended to see him after all this was through.

The battle on the ground had gone over well, in the end. While the defense forces had originally been pushed back to the middle ring of the city, the timely arrival of G-Force had helped turn the tides, and even more technology was captured from the enemy firebase, as well as military POWs. Something told Gordon that the scientists may actually go overboard this time, and he dreaded to hear about the ensuing mess once the aliens had expended their usefulness.

The battle in space, however, was one battle that he really didn't like to think about.

According to the reports, the Solar Union had lost about 35 percent of its total Flash forces, but over a fifth of the pilots had already been recovered with over fifty percent still transmitting from their transponders, while the _Mothership_ had lost about 50 percent of its own drone forces.

The arm panel on Gordon's command chair cracked under the force of the fist slamming into it.

Gordon shook himself: there was no need to get upset, even though these losses were absolutely unacceptable except when fighting Space Gyaos. He would face whatever tune the higher-ups would play, and he'd dance so well they'd have no choice but to put him on the front lines for the counter-offensive.

He will exterminate these alien bastards, no matter the cost.

This, he knew.

XXX

2099, S.U. Standard

Enemy forces attacking Shanxi were repelled with some loss of life. Subjects Killroy and Frank Shepard relatively unscathed.

Within several weeks, it is unanimously decided that a counteroffensive be launched. Anti-Kaiju mech models M.O.G.U.E.R.A and MKG, along with mass-produced Gigan and MG-1 models are to be set as spearhead for offensive.

VIPs agree to help if it is needed.

XXX

2147, Galaxy Standard

Turian forces engage in armed conflict with new governing body consisting of at least two species. Combat forces underestimated combat potential of enemy and were soundly defeated with heavy losses.

Surviving Captain of the dreadnaught _Reprisal_ spoke of a spinal cannon that tore directly through the front armor of his dreadnaught and all the way through his ship. Also spoke of energy weapons and super-powerful infantry designed to combat "anything".

Matriarch Benezia ignores the orders of the Council and sets off to go see if the new government is willing to talk on peaceful terms. If she fails, galactic war threatens the Council and her member species.

Probability of survival or success:

Unknown.

XXX

_Outer Space, Artefact 0_

_Subject: ?_

_Potential Combat_

_**[End Captive Legend]**_

"Miss, the fleet's got a signal."

"On-screen, Guardsman."

In a poorly lit bridge, a main screen lit up, illuminating the figure of a being never seen before by the modern eye. Her practiced and ever watchful eye meticulously scanned the readings being received by the fleet.

"A new signal? Is this species peaceful? Are they trying to trick us?" she thought out loud, musing over the limited possibilities. Though she could only hope for the best in the end.

"Ma'am, the unknown ship is broadcasting a signal."

The main screen opened another window, and this showed the small alien craft in front of the fleet broadcasting a looped video image of what looked like a blue-skinned human female waving to the viewer. "At least they're humanoid, right?" the figure asked wirily to her guards, prompting a chuckle to rumble from a couple of the more laid-back men and women.

"Well, I say give them a chance. No point in attempting to start another war if what they want is to talk. Tell Killian that I want him to hold off on engaging."

The Guardsman from earlier nodded and sent the requested message to the Captain, then blinked in surprise. "Ma'am, your brother agrees with you, surprisingly. As does your cousin and our old friend. They all are on stand-by, but they're all willing to give this new species a chance, at least for now."

The majestic figure nodded before getting up from her command chair, her wings unfurling slightly from their resting position.

"I'll be boarding them to say hi then. If you feel like following along, take your Aegis."

With that, the being set out to the transport shuttle set to dock with the alien envoy with a few of her guards in tow, and the rest running for their ships.

She really hoped that she didn't have to do anything drastic.

[+]

Matriarch Benezia was the definition of calm, looking stout and resolute as the so-called primitives docked with her scout ship and prepared to board her. Her personal guards, the Asari Commandos, were all stationed in optimal places around the place of meeting, ready to fire in case things turned violent.

Though they all knew that there was no hope for them should that actually occur. It was only her small ship versus an entire fleet, after all. She held no doubts that if talks failed, she would quickly be blasted to bits, and the Council she came to represent would be tested harshly.

Naturally, that was NOT what she wanted to happen.

'They're here,' she thought to herself.

{}

Killian Gordon walked into what very easily could be a trap like a man walking on a sidewalk, and he knew inwardly that doing so might just get him killed.

When one is backed by deities, however, one can't help but feel ridiculously powerful.

When the newly formed Solar Union had started expanding across their little slice of space with the Xillians, most of the Kaiju on Earth, like Goji and Anguirus, began hibernating. No one was aggravating them, and the Kaiju themselves saw no reason to antagonize the Earth anymore. However, some Kaiju, specifically those capable of living in vacuum, left Earth and followed the humans and their Xillian allies.

Mothra. Battra. Biollante. Gamera. A mutated form of the Gyaos. A revived Iris.

They all appeared to the humans once more at varying times for varying reasons. Biollante because she had become fully sentient (though could not remember her life as a human), Mothra and Gamera to defend the species that was so full of potential with their aptitude for science, Battra and what would come to be known as the Space Gyaos to kill off humanity. Iris had shown herself, but had quickly left the solar system, set off to do whatever it was she was reborn to do.

A secret meeting of the S.U.'s top officials and the other Kaiju, excluding the Gyaos, led to a secretly established pact set to be revealed to the public much later in the future, at an undecided date.

Mothra, Battra, Gamera, and Biollante would become their own separated body, a form of government within the S.U. that would be self-governing and representative of the Kaiju currently known. All who could take a human form, excluding Gamera, would take such a form until they were forced to defend themselves. Small platoons of Kaisers were set to guard them, and under a swearing of secrecy they did so with the utmost gusto, as long as they respected or even were friendly with the so-called VIPs they were set to guard.

Naturally, the four were forced to bring this up with the other Kaiju to see if such an arrangement with the humans they had waged war against was ok. Most agreed just to get back to hibernating, though some were actually interested in the new world they found themselves in and "asked" for permission to explore it without being fired upon.

The four's biggest problem was the King himself though, and according to his guards, he was indeed quite irritated about being awakened.

"I'm pretty confident in my assumption that an area about as large as India would have been destroyed utterly had fighting broken out," testified one such Guardsman.

In the end, the King had grudgingly agreed to the arrangement, though he is the only one that ever rampages against the humans at the current day and age.

In the end, though, Killian Gordon was never happier than now to have Mothra and Battra right behind him, ready to meet these aliens. The two deities were back on the Solar Union shuttle, ready to board at a word from both Killian and the Guardsmen. Battra was being his typical angry self towards everyone and anyone, while Mothra was the polar opposite of her brother, exuding a warm feeling of comfort and stability through her attunement to the Mana of the Earth and its residents. All of the Guardsmen were relaxed but alert, however. They were very used to the human avatars, seeing as how the most senior member had about 10 years of experience.

The first thing that Killian and the Guardsmen noticed was the same alien that had appeared in the video, her hands behind her back and a small smile on her face. Another of the same species was behind her, her head bowed in what appeared to be a deferential way.

Gordon smiled wide, like his father before him, staring potential death in the face.

"Hey, sweetheart."

…

_**[A/N]**_

_Bio here. Sorry for letting my muse entertain you all while I was busy with my Pre-Cal, I'm sure he was a huge bore for you all._

_What he said is true however: we will see if we can get Codex entries up for the tech and whatnot, and next chapter will feature some more interesting developments._

_If you guys got any questions, ask them in the messaging system or email, or just leave them in a review. Constructive criticism is great, but flames shall be consumed by the black pit of deletion._

_Say bye, you fucking idiot._

_?: __**Bye-bye, everyone.**_

_Good boy._

_?: __**Fuck you.**_

_No thanks, I'm not interested. Thanks for the offer though._

_Bio out._


End file.
